Welcome to New York
by son of coul lives
Summary: When Jamie's girlfriend tells him some shocking news how will he take it? Life of Jamie while dealing with his family and Nikki's while trying to keep up with his partner.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Jamie woke up body tense. He panicked until he realized that he was still lying next to Nikki. The love of his life was alright.

They lived together now, now they were going to be engaged. He was going to ask her tonight and hopefully she would say yes. Nikki used to live with her bothers; her parents had died when she was really young. She has four brothers; they are Stefan, James, Zach, and Daryl. She also has a best friend named Eve. Jamie has his patrol partner and his, many brothers and sisters, well three. He has a big family, all with the last name Davidson. The Davidson's are all cops for the most part. Including Jamie.

"Nikki," Jamie said "I have to tell you something." They both had gotten home and were now finished with dinner he had made.

"Me too," Nikki responded "you first."

"Ok, Um" he said getting down on one knee "Nikki, Will You Marry Me?" He said pulling the ring out of his pocket.

"Oh my god" Nikki said beaming and clasping her hands over her mouth. " ….. Yes…..." She replied crying. Jamie took her in a hug, put the ring on her finger and kissed her. The ring was simple with a silver band and one little blue diamond in the middle. They were now soon to be Mr. and Ms. Davidson. The only hard part; telling her brothers.

After a while Nikki told her news.

"Jamie," Nikki said crying softly, they were in bed now about to go to sleep,

"Yes" he said sliding his arms around her waist

"I uh…I'm a ….. I'm pregnant" she said wincing

"You're what?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Next Week

"Jamie still won't talk to me" Nikki told Eve they were out shopping for clothes for Nikki to wear so she wouldn't show as much "it's like he has been giving me the silent treatment all week. He makes dinner gives it to me and goes in our room and eats it, and then he started sleeping on the couch!"

"Just give it time, he'll come around" she responded

"I can't, I have to visit my brothers next week and tell them we are engaged and then hope and pray to god they don't notice my stomach, it might be too soon to see that much but Daryl will definitely notice. I am already two months but by that time I will be three, it could possibly ruin my life. "

"Well then just don't go, or either tell them straight up. I mean what is the most they will do shout at you? Give you the silent treatment?"

"Yeah, I probably should tell them and maybe Jamie will be talking to me by then, but if he isn't" she cut her off before she could finish.

"Yeah, yeah I'll come with you"

"Be useful for once and fulfill your duties as best friend" Nikki said jokingly.

The next week went by slowly she was pretty sure she was going to have to take Eve with her until on Thursday the night before she had to meet her brothers he finally said something.

"Hey Nikki," he said to her surprise while making them dinner "look I'm sorry about not talking to you for the past two weeks it was just kind of hard to wrap my head around the whole thing. Like I said I really am sorry."

"Hey Nikki" she looked at him and apologized.

"Hey, sorry I was just spaced out. And yeah you should be sorry about not talking for two weeks I was worried, your partner was , your family was, every Sunday night at dinner…" before she could even finish the sentence the smell of cooking meat was nauseating she ran into the bathroom and vomited. Damm morning sickness even though it wasn't morning. Even though she was still mad he came in after her and rubbed her back gently while he held back her hair. So what would Stan Marsh say in a time like this? I think we all learned a valuable lesson about faith. You give it to the people you love. But the people who really deserve it are the ones who come through even when you don't love them enough.

Later that night, Jamie was thankfully sleeping in the same room as her; the phone rang. Nikki had to get up and waddle over to the phone, she was already acting pregnant.

"Hello" she mumbled like she would kill someone if it was a stupid reason to get her up.

"Yeah?"

"He what?!"

"Do I have to come? Can't I kick has ass later?"

"Fine. Yeah Bye."

"Everything okay?" he asked

"Yeah," she sat down on the bed "Daryl got shot. Again." She said putting on some of the oversized clothes she and Eve had bought that week end.

"O-kay" he said thinking he was stupid "you want me to drive you?"

"No, it's fine, get some sleep. I'll see you later."

"Wake me up when you get home" he shouted after her.

"Not. Likely." She yelled back over her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Jamie was thankfully sleeping in the same room as her; the phone rang. Nikki had to get up and waddle over to the phone, she was already acting pregnant.

"Hello" she mumbled like she would kill someone if it was a stupid reason to get her up.

"Yeah?"

"He what?!"

"Do I have to come? Can't I kick has ass later?"

"Fine. Yeah Bye."

"Everything okay?" he asked

"Yeah," she sat down on the bed "Daryl got shot. Again." She said putting on some of the oversized clothes she and Eve had bought that week end.

"O-kay" he said thinking he was stupid "you want me to drive you?"

"No, it's fine, get some sleep. I'll see you later."

"Wake me up when you get home" he shouted after her.

"Not. Likely." She yelled back over her shoulder.

When she got there he was shot just by his spine. She would not have come if it was a less important injury. Some nurses told her she couldn't be in here and she flicked them off before going to her brothers. She hugged James and sat down in the empty room. James was tall and slender but he had a large build and cool blue eyes like ice and scruffy brown hair, he hadn't shaved in a while. As they waited for Daryl to get out of surgery they told her about what had happened. His buddy started messing around at a gun range and the gun went off. She hated the guy, but after all who wouldn't after they had shot your bother a second time. She was going to suggest suing him but it wasn't worth the effort and he didn't have money anyways. Plus it would be pointless with all the school she was doing. The doctor came and talked to us and said he would be fine and Nikki said to her brothers

"Can I go now he's alive, and plus I have school tomorrow." she semi whined

"Sure" Stefan said "but we'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I guess. So what's for dinner?"

"It's a surprise" Zach said "so see you tomorrow." She left in a hurry knowing that they would notice or that the hospital nurses would be angry and kick her out. Plus Jamie would be worried that she had been out for so long.

When she got home she saw Jamie getting ready to go out.

"Hey" she said as she locked the door to their apartment. She walked over to him and slid her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder. "you want to go back to bed for" she looked at the clock it was 2:30 "another three and a half hours?" she finished smiling weakly.

"Sure." He sighed and agreed. They got undressed in silence and slowly crawled into bed.

"You ok?" he asked

"Fine, I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"My brothers thinking I was pregnant or at least gaining weight."

"I doubt it; didn't you wear those big clothes you just bought?"

"Yeah." He kissed her forehead,

"Just try and get some sleep, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

"Hey, I'm serious"

"Yes mother" they laughed at that. She fell asleep curled up in his arms all night until the alarm woke up the both of them.


	4. Author's Note

I don't own Blue Bloods or any characters.

I have been trying to write this story for a while now and am not sure when I will update I will try to now update two times a week, depending on my schoolwork.

The plot of this is Jamie is asking te love of his life to marry him, she tells him she is pregnant. They have to tell family and so on. I will try to put in sections on how her parents died and have her get kiddnaped by him and so on, please review and tell me if i should include those things. I am new to fanfic and am unsure how this story will turn out so please review.


	5. Chapter 4

It was later in the day that the both of them dreaded Nikki actually considered writing them a letter instead of telling them the truth. She didn't want to talk to them right now not just after Jamie got done with his 'I won't talk to you because I'm mad' phase. Even thought he was talking to her she still wanted Eve to come with her. Even she couldn't face them alone.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, too quickly for Nikki's liking but towards the end her day got interesting so she just had to call her brothers and cancel for the time being. Jamie's partner had been shot. Suddenly everyone was getting shot. Don't get me wrong the guy was laughing and talking like he usually did when Jamie sat and made me eat, since I usually didn't but since I became pregnant he had been bringing me lunch to make sure I ate. He sat there like nothing was wrong. But thank you to him now I could buy us another week or so before I had to face my family. I called Eve to tell her.

"Hey"

"Oh! Hi Nik, sup. We still going to your brothers?"

"Nope" she said happily and Eve Knew she was smiling.

"But I wanted to catch up it's been such a long time since I've seen them," she said with obvious disappointment "did you call them already?"

"Yes," and Nikki proceeded to tell her all about why she had to stay and she finally said goodbye. After she got off the phone with Eve she went out of the storage closet to talk to Jamie. When she came out he just stared at her. She had bloody scrubs from his partner and her hands were covered in blood. She took one look and that was all it was for her to be nauseated. She barely made it to the bathroom in time. Jamie ever faithful came and was holding her as usual when she got sick. Now she would have to tell her supervisor the truth. She had been beating around the bush too much and she had been standing right there when she had run to the bathroom.

When they got home that night she was happy she didn't have to face her brothers after but her supervisor made her go to a doctor and now she had two days off of work no pay. What a great way to send her week she also had the weekend off. Great. Her brothers had called and they were having dinner at their house on Saturday night. What fun her week turned out to be.

She knocked on the door with Eve and Jamie in tow.

"If I have to go so do you" she whispered to them both.

The door opened to reveal James he was still half asleep. She was wondering if her brothers had even bothered to tell him that she was coming today. He motioned for them to come inside. Nikki helped make dinner and there was small talk. Nikki pulled Eve into a corner and whispered

"Do you think they'll notice till' I tell them?"

"Look Nik, if you keep being so self-conscious they definitely will notice something is up."

They went back and everyone was seated at the table waiting for them.

"Sorry" she mumbled and sat down. She thought that the dinner went quite well since we barely said anything.

"So," Zach finally said "how have you and Jamie been?"

"Yeah how are you guys?" Eve said chiding her to tell them. Jamie looked at me then he answered

"Well, we uh … have some news" he paused for a moment too long and looked at me.

"Get on with it" James said eagerly. He never could wait for a surprise. And surprise it will be.

"I ...uh…. I'm …..a….. pregnant." I finally said whimpering as i did.

* * *

Ok, so not very good on spelling (or writing) I just started to do fanfictions, I am using my friends account and I don't know how long she has had this account so, yeah. I will not update anymore on this story until I get at least five reviews ( I'm sorry if I turn into a bad person for asking this) I haven't gotten any and that authors note last chap was boring so sorry- i rant. I hope to udate again on friday but I have no reviews I won't at all. I am sorry for mistakes if any, there probably will be and especilly in the a.n. i am lazy. So until Reviews, Bye

-Izzy

P. for tghe short chaps but If i put a long one my document in Word would be a single chapter, so sorry.


	6. Chapter 5

They all sat there staring at her and Jamie for what seemed like ages, until Eve finally broke the silence.

They all sat there staring at her and Jamie for what seemed like ages, until Eve finally broke the silence.

"Hey," she looked around "uh, guys?" They all sat there shocked. That is until after ten minutes Daryl finally said something.

"Uhhh, excuse me" he said and literally ran out of the house.

"I'll get him," Jamie started

"I doubt he wants to see you right now, the guy who got his little sister pregnant and engaged. He would probably pound your face in. I'll go." I said to Jamie

"Be careful"

"Aren't I always?"

"Doesn't seem like it now" Stefan mumbled under his breath as I was walking away. Well waddling, sort of.

"I can still hear you, bastard." I yelled back.

Daryl was running away from the house and I knew that I wouldn't catch up to him so I just followed him knowing where he would go. The old Lake house. We found it a while back, after our parents died. We would go there to escape our lives and this is exactly what he wanted to do. Escape. I reached the lake house and shouted up to him

"If you don't come down I will come up" I waited for an answer

"I thought it would be bad for a woman of your condition."

"I'm pregnant Daryl, not disabled"

"Yea, well what's the difference."

"The difference is not being able to want something but to be able to make it happen." I said knowing it doesn't make any sense while climbing the tree to the top. ( I guess it could be considered a tree house.)

He sat there for a while just looking at me. I guess he was trying to decide if I was actually pregnant or not. After about I guess, was half an hour we headed back to the house. Eve and Jamie said that now Stefan, James, and Zach were now all cool with this idea of me being pregnant.


End file.
